Hear my heart
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: What the royal couple thinks before they get serious with a relationship. A song fic. one-shot.


A/N: Hi again readers! It's me again bring up another fanfic! This time, it's a song fic! Well, of course! It'll have to be Yuuram! I think this is the shortest fanfic that I made. Don't know if it'll be good. So. Sorry!!! T^T The title of the song is Hear My Heart. Here it goes.

* * *

Hear my Heart

_Here I am, talking to myself again_

_Trying to figure out what I've been doing wrong._

Wolfram was in Yuri's room. Or should I say—their room. He was just sitting on the bed. Just staring at the window which the rays of light intrude in. He was just thinking. Thinking why Yuri doesn't return his love back to him. What he has that Yuri doesn't like. What he does which Yuri doesn't want him to do.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

"Why doesn't the wimp love me? I loved him whole heartedly. Why doesn't he return it? Is it because I'm of the same gender as he? So what? It's not very uncommon for demon tribe to fall in love with the same gender."

_Let me know where all of my love should go._

_Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears I can't show._

"Could it be? He's not the one for me? Or maybe, it really is true that the engagement was just an accident. Maybe, we're really not meant to be… But just thinking of it hurts me so much!"

Wolfram started to sob. But he tried to resist the pain in his heart from coming out because he thinks that he is a wimp and not his fiancée. He doesn't want his brothers to know he is crying. So he just tried to resist by lying down and putting sheets overhead. He silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

_Trying so hard to walk away but baby this I have to say,_

_Hear my heart crying in silence it hurts so much_

_Trying to run from smile your touch_

Yuri was in his office signing his documents. It was a big stack of papers. Though, his expression was dull and like he was daydreaming or something. He was thinking about Wolfram.

"_Sighs… why does he keep saying that he's my fiancé? It was just an accident! I can be really married to a guy! That would be freaky! Though, I had to admit that he kinda looks like a girl. But still, why do I keep thinking about him? Am I really in love? Though, he still doesn't know what I really feel for him. He doesn't know that we feel the same. When, he smiles, I thought my world would melt any moment…And I can't let myself collapse. But now, how could I tell him that I…I…l—ove him?"_

He kept thinking about that subject over and over in his head. He really can't get over him. He just can't seem to face the truth that he really is in love with the blonde mazoku.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

_Waiting pretending this game's a waste_

_Knowing you just can't be mine_

Wolfram just woke up and it's already afternoon. He went to the garden and saw Greta. He made flower crowns with her daughter. He sat down at the bench near the rose bushes. He never ceased to think about Yuri and their relationship. The thought that Yuri will never love him haunts his mind. He thinks that Yuri just can't be his.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Yuri was at the balcony when he saw Wolfram sitting at the bench at the corner of the garden. He was playing with Greta and her flowers.

_Let me know where all of my love should go._

_Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears I can't show._

"_I haven't seen Wolfram since today. Maybe, I already did it. Maybe, I already broke his heart. He wasn't even outside my office or showing himself. After all, the proposal was only an accident. But, if I keep saying that, I won't be able to say what I really feel or at least sorry."_

A tear sparkled at the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it off so no one would see the crying king. He couldn't show himself crying and hurt. So he went to the bathroom to take a nice bath.

* * *

**Wolfram's POV**

_Trying so hard to walk away but baby this I have to say,_

_Hear my heart crying in silence it hurts so much_

_Trying to run from smile your touch_

"_I've always loved Yuri since after the duel. Maybe, I should stop following him. He'll just play with my heart. When he smiles or does something good, I feel so proud of him. But, if it will only continue, I'll just get hurt or something. So it's better if I back off."_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

_If you could only look my way_

_If you could only listen to what I have to say_

"If only Wolfram knows how I feel. And if only I could tell him how much I...I…really l...ove him. Okay, I've made my decision. I'll tell him. But, how?"

Meanwhile, Conrad and Jozak overheard what the king said. So they tried to lure them into the garden at sun down. It was an hour before sunset. And Jozak talked to Wolfram and led him to the garden. The same goes for Conrad. At one side of the garden, Jozak and Wolfram are talking face to face while walking. Jozak walking forward and Wolfram walking backwards. And the same goes for Conrad and Yuri at the other side. Until the royal couple was already back to back.

"Whoa, it's about time Excellency, gotta go! Bye!" Jozak suddenly said. And Conrad also ran for it.

The couple turned their backs and to their surprise, their faces were a few inches way from each other.

"Uh, Wolfram, I have to say something to you." Yuri said.

"What is it?" Said Wolfram.

"I guess I'm sorry for being a wimp and making you trust me to much. But now, I'll return what you gave me. I'll return your love back because I …LOVE YOU!" said Yuri

"Thank you Yuri." Said Wolfram.

Conrad pushed Yuri's back and the same with Jozak so the blonde's lips landed on the Soukoku's lips.

"I'm glad to tell you how I feel." Said Yuri.

"Me too." Wolfram giggled.

A/N: Gomen if it's not that good. Because I kinda ran out of ideas. But don't worry. I'll be making a fanfic about the character's bedrooms..hahaha!!!!


End file.
